The present invention relates to fastening of a cooler on CPU (central processing unit) and more particularly to an improved snapping device for reliably fastening the CPU cooler and increasing a heat dissipation capability of the CPU cooler.
A conventional CPU cooling assembly is shown in FIG. 1A. As shown, it comprises a fastening resilient strip 9 including a main body 91, two arms 92 at both ends, and two openings 93 at both arms 92. A hollow four-sided support 82 is provided around a plurality of apertures 86 arranged as two enclosed squares on a circuit board 81. Two tabs 83 are formed on opposite sides of the support 82. Further, the tabs 83 are disposed corresponding to the openings 93. It is possible of inserting the tabs 83 into the openings 93 after a CPU 84 is secured on the apertures 86. Also, the main body 91 is pressed on a central channel 801 of a cooler 80. Hence, the cooler 80 is secured onto the CPU 84. As an end, heat generated by the running CPU 84 can be driven away via the cooler 80.
As stated above, the cooler 80 is secured onto the CPU 84 so as to absorb heat generated by the running CPU 84 prior to driving away heat via fins 802 of the cooler 80. As such, an optimum pressure should be exerted on the CPU 84 by the cooler 80. A poor heat conduction may be occurred between the cooler 80 and the CPU 84 if the pressure exerted on the cooler 80 by the main body 91 is not enough. This is true for the conventional CPU cooling assembly since the pressure exerted on the cooler 80 by the fastening resilient strip 9 is mainly caused by the fastening of the tabs 83 and the openings 93 at the arms 92. Further, apparently such pressure is not sufficient to appropriately press the cooler 80 on the CPU 84.
A solution to the above problem of insufficient pressure is illustrated in FIG. 1B. As shown, each arm 92 is bent to form a horizontal positioning member 94 with the opening 93 provided thereat. In assembly, a plurality of screws (two are shown) 95 are driven through the openings 93 to secure the fastening resilient strip 9 to the circuit board 81. It is advantageous since the fastening resilient strip 9 is able to exert a sufficient pressure on the cooler 80. However, for the purpose of exerting a uniform pressure on the cooler 80 a simple single driving of either screw 95 is not adopted. Instead, a stepwise technique of advancing one screw 95 a predetermined distance and then advancing the other screw 95 the same predetermined distance in alternate is implemented until the fastening resilient strip 9 is secured to the circuit board 81. Inevitably, it is a time-consuming process, resulting in a contradiction to mass production implemented in a long period of time. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved snapping device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a snapping device for reliably fastening a cooler on a CPU and increasing a heat dissipation capability of the cooler. By utilizing this snapping device, it is possible of overcoming the drawback of the first prior art such as poor heat conduction between the cooler and the CPU since there is no sufficient pressure exerted on the cooler and the drawbacks of the second prior art such as a uniform pressure on the cooler being difficult which in turn causes a poor heat conduction between the cooler and the CPU, and a time-consuming assembly process.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a snapping device comprising a fastening resilient strip including a main body; at least one bolt parallel to the fastening resilient strip; a contact section moveable along the shank of either bolt; and a hollow support secured to a circuit board having a central hole for receiving an element mounted on the circuit board, wherein a cooler is mounted in the support and is in contact with the top of the element for dissipating heat generated by the element so as to achieve the purpose of quickly securing the fastening resilient strip to the circuit board and securing the cooler to the element on the circuit board. At this position, the fastening resilient strip is secured to the support and the contact section is on the cooler. In response to a rotation of the at least one bolt, the contact section moves along the bolt. As such, the contact section moves toward the cooler because a reaction is occurred in the main body, the cooler is pressed on the element consequently. As an end, the cooler is in an optimum contact with the element.